


My Sweet CEO

by Kimagi



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimagi/pseuds/Kimagi
Summary: Dating Zhang Yixing had it’s perks but also, disadvantages. Him being impossibly handsome was one of those problems that made it quite impossible for you to think straight and for a second, almost ruin your night out with him.





	1. Chapter 1

You looked at your reflection in the mirror for the last time. Your makeup and hair were all done and the black cocktail dress was way too elegant for you but he insisted on a fancy night out. You still couldn’t understand why he wanted this when the two of you weren’t exactly the fancy type, but he cutely pouted at you and you had to say yes. Looking straight into the reflection of your own eyes one more time, you convinced yourself you looked fairly pretty.

“Well, this is the best I can do anyway.” You muttered, grabbing your purse to leave the apartment.

As soon as you walked down the stairs, you found him, your boyfriend, Zhang Yixing. You couldn’t help yourself but smile at the sight of him wearing a black well-tailored suit that accentuated his broad shoulders and fit figure. It was just mesmerizing to see him leaning on his brand-new black Aston Martin, with his hands in his pockets and with a playful smirk, eyeing you from tip to toe. It was positive to say that you kind of hated that smirk. 

Knowing that you couldn’t stop blushing every single time he looked at you like that wasn’t bad; the fact that he was a hundred percent aware of its power over you was beyond frustrating. He deliberately used it against you more than you were willing to accept.

“Woah! You look amazing.” Yixing said, stepping up to offer you his hand. “Stunning, I must say.”

He leaned back to contemplate your entire outfit, earning from you a sudden and several new shades of red on your cheeks. Him making you blush in that way wasn’t a surprise but the moment he bit his lower lip and shook his head muttering something in Chinese you couldn’t understand, made you blush even harder. Yixing didn’t lose his cool, though. He opened the car’s door to help you get in without letting your hand go like a complete gentleman.

From day one, you fell for the cute shyness and sweetness of his character but since the news broke that he was now a CEO, he got a boost of confidence that made him incredibly attractive to the point where the roles were turned and you were now, the shy and blushing girlfriend. However, that exact thought led you to the question of, how on earth could your plain looks be appealing to him in any way? It was something you couldn’t begin to understand. 

Once the door was closed, Yixing walked around the car and you watched his every move. You couldn’t simply keep your eyes off how well fitted his pants were and the way he unbuttoned his jacket to get into the driver’s seat. That simple move alone made you blush even harder. How could he make it look like a freaking TV commercial?

If the manly and chivalrous poise wasn’t enough; you’ve always liked his subtle smell of soap, it made his presence feel clean and neat but adding to his whole sexy demeanor, the freshness of the cologne he was wearing that night, mixed with the scent of the car’s leather interiors, altogether were positively driving you crazy. Everything smelled new and luxurious and expensive, even himself and for a moment, you weren’t sure of how to react.

He started the car and the delicious scents faded into the background when not only the soft purr of the engine filled the atmosphere around you but a slow song was already playing throughout the speakers. Your cheeks flared as soon as you heard the suggestive and not so decent lyrics. In all and all, it was what could be called a baby-making song and that wasn’t odd coming from him. Yixing liked strong bases, solid beats, sweet melodies, and lyrics entirely focused on love so it wasn’t foreign for him to even write that type of songs. What wasn’t fair to you, and it was shocking in a certain way, was that he was listening to it while looking like a whole meal. He couldn’t expect you to be completely unfazed.

He, on the other hand, barely seemed to notice the lyrics suggesting that he wanted to lay you down and touch you all over. Properly blushing then, the realization hit you in that exact moment. You weren’t dating a sweet and angelic boy who sometimes was too shy to make a move. Oh no, not anymore. Right next to you was an incredibly attractive young man who was radiating a sex appeal you weren’t sure you could resist, and on top of that, he happened to be your loving boyfriend.

“Did I compliment the way you look tonight?” He asked.

Taking your hand within his and distracting you for a brief moment with his characteristic sweetness, Yixing intertwined your fingers and left a soft kiss on your knuckles.

“Yes, you already did.”

“Well, I’ll say it again.” He said with a smile. “You are breathtakingly beautiful.”

You gaped at him, your heart fluttering when he said that compliment, looking at you. Smiling at you. It wasn’t his infamous smirk but his sweet smile that showed off his cute dimple and you unconsciously smiled back. That was the power of his dimpled smile.

For all you knew, Yixing wasn’t exactly the fastest nor the best driver ever. He was famous for being a grandma behind the wheel but that night, he decided to leave that part of him behind. You were grateful to have a hold of his hand when he hit the road, going full throttle and top speed. 

A pleased smirk showed up on his face and you could only stare at him. The street lights lighting up his features, somehow looking way more sharp and manly than usual. One hand on the steering wheel and the other still gently holding yours. His thumb stroking your skin as if he wasn’t aware of how sexy he looked. No, scratch that, he didn’t just look sexy. Not everyone could look that good if it wasn’t inherently on their bearing. Yixing was sexy and you started to wonder when was that he started to exude so much sensuality without even trying.

“Stop staring at me.” He said, smirking and with his eyes still on the road.

“I can’t help it,” you whispered, “you’re too handsome for me.” 

Damn.

You blurted _that_ out.

Sheer and utter regret came over you and you wanted to take those words back as soon as they were out. Face palming yourself in your head, you tried to divert your attention somewhere else but your unbelievably handsome boyfriend and silently prayed he would let the comment pass as what it really was, just a silly comment. 

After a few minutes of awkward silence, you dare yourself to steal a quick glance at him and you knew you screwed everything up. By the stern look in his face and the way he was tightly holding the steering wheel, you knew you managed to make him angry.

Not only you showed him how insecure you really were but also ruined his mood, which didn’t happen that often. He was a sweetheart. He was always nice to you, or at least he always tried to and still, you made him frown. 

His hand on yours was tensed. You could feel his hold tightening every once in a while and even if it wasn’t enough to hurt you, the uneasiness was unmistakable so you did the only thing that made sense to you. You tried to let his hands go. You pulled yours to somehow placate his anger and he did let your hand go, making you feel unexpectedly bad. He let you go at the smallest pull.

“Fuck this.” He groaned, holding onto the steering wheel with both hands. 

With a deep grumble that resonated from the core of his chest, Yixing pulled over and came to an abrupt halt, making you jerked forward against the seat belt and then turned off the engine. You looked around a bit lost, trying to gather your bearings and understand why he stopped so suddenly in the middle of nowhere but that, however, wasn’t nearly as close to surprise you as how fast he unbuckled his seat belt and without any warning, he leaned over you to press his lips against yours.

The gasp that came out of you was lost in his lips and the gentle touch of his hands. It was positive to say that Yixing always treated you like the most delicate flower and that kiss wasn’t any different despite his sudden reaction. He was still gentle and careful, his hands cupping your face with utmost care but you couldn’t say the same about yourself. 

Once aware of what was happening, you closed your eyes and tilted your head to deepen the kiss. There was no way you wouldn’t take the chance to own his plump lips, especially knowing he was still willing to kiss you like you were the only woman in the universe.

You kissed your boyfriend back and it wasn’t exactly comfortable but you reached for him, your hands sliding to the back of his neck and moved your lips along with his as if you two were one. The languid movement of his lips changed for you to feel his tongue just as gently as his hands moved down your neck and the atmosphere inside the car got more and more heated by the second. You properly lost your mind when one of his hands, slide down your waist in a possessive manner you’ve never felt before and with his fingertips ever so slightly dipping into your skin, he pulled you closer. You couldn’t help it; you felt yourself melting in his arms and a moan was inevitable. 

His lips froze instantly and in a matter of a second, the pressure was gone and you lost the warmth of his proximity. He was gone and instinctively, you kept on leaning forward, seeking for his lips only to feel yours landing over the soft fabric of his jacket.

“I’m sorry.” He said, rubbing a hand across his face.

Baffled, to say the least, you watched your boyfriend sit straight as you did the same and quite literally, witnessed him pulling himself together. Yixing wasn’t the type to lose control in that way.

“I didn’t mean to…disrespect you?” He said with a questioning intonation in his voice.

Your jaw fell and more than anything, emptiness was all you could feel. You wanted his lips against yours and his hands holding you gently just as he did while you kissed. Disrespect you? You wanted him to _disrespect_ you.

“I let myself get carried away. Sorry.” He muttered, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding your eyes. “You look particularly tempting tonight. What on earth are you doing to me?”

Your jaw dropped again. You were fighting the urge to kiss the life out of your insanely handsome boyfriend, you were internally squealing and swooning because of him and you were doing something to him? That was hardly true. He was the one messing you up and you had to accept one fact about him.

Zhang Yixing was prudent. He was careful in the way he managed himself every time and everywhere. He was respectful of other people’s thoughts and feelings; and that exact night, he decided he needed to be a gentleman. 

Not that he wasn’t attentive with you regularly. He was essentially a gentleman and you liked that aspect of him, even on those days when he was so immersed in some mobile games and ended up ignoring you for the most the night, he always found a way to make it up to you later. 

You didn’t mind his thoughtfulness most of the time, but now that you actually dolled up and he found you, apparently, tempting enough to get himself carried away; he chose to be conservative.

“So much for getting laid…” You scoffed just to think about it.

And there you go, blurring out whatever stupid thought came into your mind in front of him, again. The awkward silence wasn’t as awkward as the first because he was looking at you, taken aback.

“Wait, what?” He asked and all you could see were his eyes going wide in surprise. “Wait a second. Do you want this? Do you want…to…to…”

You wanted to run and hide. You didn’t just think about the possibility of having sex with Yixing someday soon. You said it out loud. Yixing only kissed you and you wanted to get laid as a result. You were really going out of the way to embarrass yourself as much as you can in one night.

“Are you talking about us having sex?” You asked in an impulse for two main reasons.

The first one was to save him from the embarrassment of saying it out loud and second, to make yourself look like the entire idea wasn’t setting you on flames. His eyes widened even more and his cheeks started to blush as you’ve never seen before.

“I was- it’s just.” He stuttered. “We don’t. Not if- you’re not-not comfortable yet.”

Something inside you tingled. You felt yourself loosen up and relax just to hear him say that. He wanted to be more intimate with you and you were swooning even if the suggestion took you off guard. You couldn’t ask for a better outcome to your silly slip that you had to press your lips together to keep your composure because as much as he apparently wanted you, you wanted him more. Maybe even more than ever, especially when you noticed that his entire and utterly sensual image was just a facade and he was, after all, your sweet, caring and shy boyfriend.

Without being able to stop the smile spreading across your face in sheer excitement, you dropped your hand in his thigh and then leaned over to kiss him on the lips just as easily as you set everything going; as if you weren’t burning inside already, as if you weren’t crazy for him.

“Let’s have dinner first,” You said, sitting straight only to see him dumbly staring at you. “We’ll see what happens next, ok?”

It took Yixing a few seconds to gather himself and as his eyes kept on moving all over your face. His lips slowly started to pull upwards into a small smile; though you could see the sudden hint of a smirk, he was quick to hide it as well as the fiery spark off his eyes.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” He said, calmly.

Amazed that he could control himself in such a way when you were a mess yourself; Yixing nodded, taking your hand from his thigh to leave a gentle kiss on the back of it. He never let your hand go, except when he absolutely needed both of them, and as he drove away to whatever that night had for you; you couldn’t ignore the very subtle tremble in his hold and that somehow mirrored the excitement going through your entire body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Zhang Yixing had it’s perks but also, disadvantages. Him being impossibly handsome was one of those problems that made it quite impossible for you to think straight and for a second, almost ruin your night out with him.

The tickle on your fingers hindered your ability to unlock the door of your apartment like usual and his presence behind you didn’t help either. When you managed to finally open it, it wasn’t only to the modesty of your living space but a whole new vastness of possibilities.

Yixing asked you out on a date like he always tried to do at least once a month and it was nice. He was nice to go out with. His company was comfortable and you looked forward to anything that involved spending time with him but that night everything felt different.

After your horrible slip of insecurity that almost ruined your night out, suddenly and you weren’t expecting that outcome, the two of you ended up having a wonderful dinner together. As if the single notion of finally mentioning the word sex teared up a curtain you didn’t know were between you.

You couldn’t exactly remember how it happened but when he drove you back home, you didn’t even have to ask. Yixing walked you all the way to the door, firmly holding your hand all the time and with a knowing smile, you invited him in.

Leaving the door open for your boyfriend to follow and once inside, you froze for a second, not exactly sure of how to proceed. Yixing didn’t look any better. He stayed silent, looking around the place he already knew well but like it was happening to you, it felt different. Who would’ve thought that the prospect of having sex was turning everything about you, uncharted territory?

With an uncharacteristic sweat in your hands and a rush of bravery that came out of nowhere, you came up with a subtle move of your head to tell him to follow you to your room. How and why you came up with that, was a mystery to yourself. You weren’t exactly a flirty pro and most likely looked like an idiot whenever you tried but by the broad smile on his face, you guessed you weren’t that bad.

The gesture didn’t help your nerves. You had to bite your lip to stop the nervousness from pulling a noise from you even though it was a nice kind of nervousness. It was almost like the very first signs of interest Yixing ever showed for you. The months of long and late text conversations or that thrill when you heard him sing his confession. It was like the very first date. Your first kiss. You could even say it was close to that sappy happiness you felt the day after you agreed to be his girlfriend. You were just that excited.

How could you not be?

You’ve always thought he wasn’t just kind. Yixing was beyond handsome. Even blind people would think the same but it was the moment you saw him in the flesh for the first time, the real dimensions and depth of his body and the soft angles of his face that you felt inevitably attracted to him.

It was a mess of reeling emotions for you after that.

While in character, Lay Zhang was the epitome of perfection but without the dazzles of glamour around him, with his messy hair, stubble on his upper lip and chin, the few blemishes on his cheeks and his sleepy eyes, he was in your opinion, the softest and most beautiful creature you’ve ever seen.

That thought alone made you smile.

Surprisingly, Yixing smiled back at you as he leaned forward, kissing you and you trembled at the very subtle and soft taste of wine in his lips. The fact that he conceded to drink, even if it was just one glass, with you at dinner, was already a sign of how exciting this entire night was for him as well.

Not ready to taste the tanginess in his lips without losing your mind, you kissed him back, hands caressing the neat hairline in the back of his head and forcing a smile of him. You felt him smiling against your lips and you couldn’t help yourself but bit his plump lower lip, making him snicker in amusement.

“Someone is eager to get laid.” He said that last part, mimicking your annoyed tone from before and you felt your face burning up.

You were already nervous as it was to have him reminding you of how horny you were so you had to turn around to hide the blush on your cheeks because truth to be told, you were that eager to get laid, just like he said.

With slightly trembling hands, you started to undress, focusing only on the slow process of peeling off the multiple layers that cover your body as your insecurities kicked off in your mind all of a sudden.

Dating Yixing came with a lot of perks but the good and also bad thing about being with someone that was under so much scrutiny was that you’ve seen parts of his exposed skin already. You could still feel yourself blushing when you saw that fan cam on YouTube of him half-naked on stage. That was the good part. You knew in advance how dangerous his body could be. The bad part was that you also knew how fair and marble-like his skin was. After that rude fan cam, you dreamed about his chiseled shaped chest and broad shoulders quite constantly.

No matter how much you convinced yourself that he chose you, at the end of the day, you were… a mere mortal. You were just you.

Your body wasn’t nearly as pretty as his. You could bet your skin wasn’t as smooth and the list of all of your imperfections was way too long for you to ever admit out loud. You weren’t even sure you had a part of your body you were proud of like he was, for example, of his plump lips, his beautiful hands or his thick thighs.

However, no matter how loud your insecurities were at that moment, the glint in his eyes was oddly comforting. If you wanted him to leave, you knew he would respect your wishes. His willingness to wait for you was the reason you two hadn’t gotten beyond the kisses and snuggles.

“Wait.” You heard him say.

There was a hint of urgency in his voice that made you snap your head around and you didn’t like the alarmed expression you found in his face. Maybe he changed his mind.

“Condoms.” He said. “I don’t have any condoms.”

The powerful CEO might’ve simply fucked you and worry about birth control later but there was the proof you needed that the man in front of you was your sweet boyfriend. The wave of relief was indescribable and you walked to the vanity, bringing out a packet of condoms. The look on Yixing’s face when you handed them to him was equally priceless.

It was one of those moments where he looked at you with a childlike admiration like he couldn’t believe you could ever think about something as naughty as sex. Like he wasn’t the one inciting those kinds of thoughts out of you just by the way he dances.

So you explained yourself, “I’ve been thinking about this.”

“Since when?”

“Since I-“ you stopped for a moment, debating yourself if you really needed to give that kind of detail. “I might or might have not seen a fan cam of you humping the floor and wished it was me.”

His eyes opened wide in surprise at the same time your face burned in embarrassment that you actually were bold enough to tell him that. Turning yourself around to hide from him again, you realized you were only on your underwear and internally patting yourself on the back for wearing all black, even if it wasn’t a matching set. At least you weren’t wearing the comfy granny panties you usually wore and that made you feel slightly sexier.

Foreplay wasn’t your forte and reprimanded yourself for rushing it because as nervous as you found yourself at that moment, you stopped your hands already half down your hips. Apparently, you were really eager to get laid when a tiny part of your mind wanted him to be the more romantic one. Maybe he wanted to undress you himself. For all you know, he might even want to rip your underwear off of your body so you looked over your shoulder for any indication of what to do.

“By all means,” He murmured, somehow eager and impatient, “keep doing what you’re doing.”

Chuckling at his reaction, glad that you were doing it right to some extent, you turned around again because not having his stare directly on you made it easier and with a heavy sigh, you removed the rest of your clothes.

“So…” You hesitated as you moved to face him, nervously looking down at your own body. “This is it. This is your girlfriend.”

Silence.

Total and deafening silence.

You were butt naked in front of him and his reaction caught you off guard. If you were apprehensive already, the fact that he didn’t say a word, made your heart drop to your feet and scared to even look at him in the eyes. You weren’t what he was expecting and knew you wouldn’t like his reaction. The nervousness got the best of you though and you looked up.

The tie and coat were gone and his hands were frozen midway down the buttons of his shirt. He was still like a marble statue, looking at you, more than looking at you. He was admiring you, his eyes moving slowly, up and down your body that you didn’t know what to do with yourself.

“Wow.”

With the bravest smile you could muster, even if you weren’t feeling that brave, you scurried your way to the bed, shivering ever so slightly as the sudden realization that you were very, but very naked and vulnerable in front of him hit you.

Aware of the smallest parts of your entire being and careful of not moving that much, just in case some part of your body decided to jiggle unpleasantly; you found your place, seated in the middle of the bed. You distracted yourself twisting the ends of your hair as you saw him slowly taking the rest of his clothes off.

As he did that, his entire attention narrowed down to you and only you and you wished he would look away just for a second and shamelessly drool and lust and lose your mind all over his glorious nakedness. If you could only have the same effect on him.

“Enjoying the view, aren’t we?”

There was no point in denying it so you went with the truth and nodded. Of course, you liked what you saw and knowing that you were the one witnessing that whole godly side of him, made your entire body get hot and shiver.

Yixing was perfect in every way and he was looking at you so adoringly, it wasn’t even fair to your heart. He didn’t seem the slightest bit bothered and that fact was annoying on so many levels. You covered your face with your hands in a burst of shyness because as he stood there in all of his beauty, there you were; a regular girl, albeit extremely horny, just a regular that wasn’t even physically pretty or special enough to tempt him the same way.

Your reaction seemed to please him beyond your understanding that all you heard was his characteristic amused cackling and then the bed dipped near you, making his presence feeling bigger and ominous than ever.

“Why would a goddess hide like this?” He whispered and a wave of goosebumps erupted through all your skin.

Yixing pulled your arms down as he said that, loosen up your tight posture and revealing your breasts that you were inadvertently trying to hide. He smiled at you, making you feel the safest you’ve ever been. He wasn’t trying to expose you, not that he could ever do that when he was leaning over you, flushing his entire body against yours and once skin to skin, something erupted in the center of your chest and you loved it.

The sudden excitement was a surprise and the next thing you knew was that you were closing your eyes, enjoying the feeling of him adoring you. His hands were firm yet delicate over your skin as he drew hearts and wrote sweet little nothings all over your body. His lips pressed those kinds of kisses that cooled down the fire on your flesh and you just held onto him and everything he was doing.

With one single kiss on your stomach, he suddenly stopped and you opened your eyes, taken aback. How did he dare to stop? How could it be possible for him to be that delicate and yet, make you so desperate?

Thankfully, it wasn’t on him to torture and tease you because his hands held you firmly from the waist and wondering what he was about to do, Yixing simply dragged you closer with one single and strong pull that made you gasp in surprise.

You simply stared at him in awe. He was manhandling you the way he wanted and you simply let him. By that point, you even laughed nervously at the imagery flooding your mind about him making you do whatever he pleased. A small part of you even kind of wanted him to do more of that.

The thrill that went through your limbs was the most exciting thing a man has ever made you feel in your life and you wondered how Yixing could do that and still make you feel safe at the same time.

Yixing smiled.

Scratch that, there was a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, you didn’t have your loving boyfriend before you. For a split second, you were fully aware of the raw lust glimmering in his eyes. In the hunger, he was eyeing you with or the impatient way he was biting his bottom lip and it got you nervous but not in a bad way. It made you wonder if you would be able to take whatever he was planning to do to you.

Without wasting any more time, Yixing leaned straight to your chest and kissed his way down, tasting your skin, slowly and mindful of every touch and caress and you were so close to losing your mind already because of one specific reason. You’ve dreamed of this. It was one of your wildest fantasies every once in a while when you were alone and missing him. You’ve longed to have someone paying that much attention to you and right then and there, right between your legs, you had the most powerful man you knew and he was eating you out like there was no tomorrow.

But it wasn’t a dream. His lips kissed and pulled your delicate skin, his tongue flicked and his fingers dipped into your thighs, trying to keep your legs apart. Not that you could do anything about it when he was taking mouthfuls of you as if he’d never eaten before and as if there was no other woman he was starving for in the world. You moaned, letting his name drop from your lips and he hummed into your core in response.

With goosebumps erupting through the entirety of your skin, the burst in your stomach and the pressure between your legs, you couldn’t hold it anymore even if you tried. Once you let it go, once you gave in, it came out louder than you’ve ever heard yourself before. You held onto the first thing you could find and that was his hair and it almost felt like you were begging him to torture more because he didn’t stop. Yixing kept on fucking you with his fingers and his tongue fastened the pace against that small nub that was making you thrash around the bed in ecstasy.

Your toes curled. Your throat burned and your entire body shook in spasms of pleasure and you didn’t have any strength to close your legs any further.

Feeling the waves sweeping everything through your body, you lost all control of it as every cell in you contorted, jolted and swayed, releasing and demanding more. Waves of pleasure that seemed to be caused by him and him only as his tongue never stopped disturbing the once dormant force of your nature and didn’t stop until your hand inadvertently tapped his head.

You’ve never felt nor heard yourself that wet before and you wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. You wanted to laugh in disbelief at the pure and sheer joy bubbling inside you. Still trembling and gasping, you were suddenly wrapped in his arms as his lips kissed your face in the sweetest gesture that almost made you cry.

In the middle of the mist of ecstasy, you had to have a look of the eyes of the man that could make you feel so alive. You needed to see him, to thank him and compliment that beautiful man that happened to be your boyfriend. When you opened your eyes, however, you were expecting didn’t quite look alright.

How could you’ve done something like that? His hair, that just a few minutes ago was perfectly swept up his face was now in complete disarray. That wasn’t the only result of your recent explosion of bliss. His lips were a bit too pink and swollen and you could see the moisture all over his cheeks and chin and even the tip of his nose.

You cursed, reaching out for him and he was snickering as if it was the most amusing thing in the world. In the bashfulness of making a whole mess of him, you tried to wipe off every trace of your pleasure off his face. It was flustering, to say the least.

“Just look at you, such a mess.” You said to yourself, working your fingers across his lips. “I’m sorry.”

Like it has been happening lately, you blurted that out without thinking. That part of your mind sometimes was way too loud and Yixing was having none of it. His hands stopped yours.

“Why?” He asked and his stare, so intense, made you realize how much attention he paid to all of you, even your words.

Gaping at him, you found yourself speechless. You couldn’t find words to explain whatever you wanted to say. You didn’t even know how to answer that simple question but to look at him in silence.

“I’d eat you out again and again,” he whispered to your ear. “Anytime.”

He kept on, moving to your other ear. “And anywhere.”

Shivers creeping all over your body. Chills running through your spine and your legs instantly closed tightly at those whispered promises.

“My goddess.”

You had little to no control over the way he made you feel that by the time you realized you whimpered out loud, Yixing was already looking at you with worried eyes. It was too late to pretend that his words weren’t hitting a sensitive nerve within the deepest corners of yourself, right in the nail of your insecurities.

What have you done in your previous life to have that god-like man calling you his goddess? Especially when he didn’t pry nor asked. Somehow, you appreciated the attention he gave you.

“Do you want to keep going?” He asked after a while.

Just then when he asked, you were aware of the stillness around you. Except for the soothing movement of his fingers against your temple and his eyes moving around your face, Yixing was completely still. He was waiting for you.

Oh but you have never wanted something so bad. You’ve never wanted him so bad since you met him and you might just combust if you didn’t. Desire possessed you and with a small nod, you held his face between your hands and kissed him.

Suddenly, you didn’t care anymore. You wanted that man even if it hurt. You just wanted him and you wanted him now. You let your body do its thing, do what it wanted and you felt him warm and hard, falling into place between your legs and you’ve never felt that close to him, still, you wanted him closer.

You were ready to whine when he pushed himself away from you, only to see him ripping the condom packet open and sudden desperation came over you. You sat up, taking his sleek and burning hardness in your hands and stroke him. Soon, you realize not even that wasn’t enough for you and your insatiable need for him that you simply got closer and licked the tip of his swollen head. The groan that resonated from the center of his chest blew your mind and you couldn’t take it anymore. Taking him fully into your mouth, your tongue instantly rubbed and pressed against a pulsating vein along his entire shaft. You weren’t nearly ready for the reaction he gave you.

Yixing shuddered. Looking up at him, you found his eyes completely lost in you with utter fascination and mouth slightly ajar in a subdued sense of frenzy that you knew it would be unleashed sooner than later. Your boyfriend chuckled instead, making you smile in return and one of his hands scurried through your hair all the way to the back of your head and held you with a firm grip, pulling himself out of your mouth. The moan that left your lips at the movement was involuntarily and it died down when he leaned over to kiss you and it was one of the most exhilarating and intense kisses you’ve ever shared with him. Maybe you did have some sort of effect on him.

“What are you doing to me?” He chuckled, against your lips.

He was breathless like you’ve never seen him before and for some reason, your only reaction was to shrug with an innocent smile. Shaking his head in disbelief, Yixing let you go to focus himself on the condom and you couldn’t just sit there and watch. You were desperate for that man and every bit of his body that you reached for him. Your fingertips danced along with the smoothness of his flat stomach down to his hips, making him mumble a curse that felt oddly satisfying and before you knew, he was back on top of you and his heating hardness pulsing between your legs.

With his lips feverishly against yours and his entire hardness rubbing along your entrance, his hands pulled your legs by the back of your knees not only further apart but also higher than you thought your body could bend. A wave of electricity went down your spine in excitement and daring yourself to look at him for a split second, you noticed the raw lust behind his eyes. You braced yourself, ready to get rammed and ravished. You waited for the pain, biting down on your lower lip, getting yourself ready to endure the stretch and the sting.

And you felt it.

Yixing pushed himself inside you and you felt him everywhere, making you close your eyes. It was undeniable that it was a lot different than your fingers and even your favorite toy. He was invading everything inside you, however, it felt surprisingly good and even pleasant. He felt so insanely good it was hard to stay quiet at the sensation of getting filled so slowly, fully and in such a caring way. He simply knew how to do it. It came naturally to him and the painful part was actually his maddening slow pace.

He knew how to make you whine in desperation for more as he kept on slowly pulling almost all out and then pushed himself in again and again and yet, you wanted him deeper. You were a moaning mess, hands clutched to his ass as he kept thrusting his hips against you and if the sinful sway of those hips wasn’t enough to make your eyes roll to the back of your head, his groans, echoing right next to your ear were doing the trick. Just by the sexy sound of his voice, you had to see him. You needed to see him and when you opened your eyes, your entire body shivered.

Yixing wasn’t lost in the moment like you were. He was attentively looking at you, observing you and taking in on every one of your expressions. Suddenly, it wasn’t just him moving. You were moving as well. You wanted him more and more and you couldn’t stay still.

You wanted him deeper. You wanted him faster and the certainty in his eyes was maddening, even more than the slow and rhythmic pattern of your squeaking bed. With a curse, that more than a turn-off, set you off and your boyfriend let all decorum aside to wrap his arms completely around you.

Caging your body beneath him and losing that sweet pace that was slowly building the tension in your stomach, Yixing went faster and faster to suddenly blow the dam of an infinite wave of fire, lights, and chills. He was now ramming against you, shaking you to the core and you screamed.

Your body trembled.

You exploded and imploded at the same time. Chills covered your skin and your limbs tingled in ecstasy but that wasn’t the end of it. You might’ve been way over the clouds, squealing and shuddering in delight, afraid of passing out in utter bliss but Yixing wasn’t there yet. His hips pounded you in a frantic pace that felt like an earthquake and his hands finding yours to lace your fingers together.

A soft curse left his lips and there wasn’t anything nearly as sexy as his unending groans and nothing could make you cum even more than his teeth nibbling the skin on your neck in a weak attempt to quiet himself.

You cried out his name.

There wasn’t anything else in your mind but the sensation of that glorious and perfect body on top of yours, of his stronghold, his loud moans, his sweat and his lips wanting more of you. No one wanted that much of you than the man owning your entire being with so much all-consuming need.

You came undone one more time, holding onto his name for dear life and your legs tightened around his waist as he plunged himself deep into you once again. With an even louder groan, everything about him contracted along with you and then stilled. His heavy breathing hitting over your lips and just as frantically as he reached his peak, he collapsed by your side, bringing you with him. As he held you, the sparkles that suddenly blinded you were slowly fading away but with them, your eyes started to close on their own accord.

The only thing you were aware of, was the strong arms that held you and the voice of the man that managed to make you see stars again. Yixing was whispering the sweetest things to your ear but your spend body wasn’t working anymore and your eyes closed for good.

It felt just like a blink of an eye but by the soft bedding covering your nakedness and the warm and firm body next to yours, you knew it has been longer than a short nap. The perfect synchronization of the delicate yet lazy dance of fingertips on the small of your back and a hand pressing soft patterns on your scalp at the back of your head brought you back to earth.

Yixing was on his clingy mode. He refused to let you go at the smallest hint of movement and who were you to complain? You weren’t even going to try as you kind of loved that side of him with every bit of your body. You were surely getting addicted to feeling this needed and the sensation of a soft kiss being pressed on your forehead made you smile.

How and when you moved around to end up snuggled against your boyfriend, you did not know but you didn’t really care. All you care that moment was to enjoy the new whole closeness and intimacy with him.

While pressing your lips on his chest, you replayed everything that happened and started to feel hot all over again. It was hard to believe how joyful you felt as you tried to get even closer to him and knowing that you finally found someone that made you feel so loved and worshiped, as an actual goddess.

That same thought made you dwell on one particular aspect. A particularity that kept on flooding your memories as if on loop. Lust, raw and wild and that for fraction of seconds, seemed to take over his entire expression. You saw it lurking in his eyes several times but you never actually felt it. Yixing shone for his attentiveness when everything in him seemed to simply want to fuck the lights out of you.

“You held yourself back.” You made the observation, sleepily, after a while.

His fingers stopped moving for an instant. “I wanted you to be comfortable tonight.” He whispered.

His fingers resumed their gentle caresses over your skin but you heard it again. Those words alone might’ve had you swooning if it wasn’t because something in his voice caught your attention and when you opened your eyes to find him, you saw that same darkness lingering in his expression.

He whispered with a smirk spreading across his face. “I might not be that considerate next time.”, and goosebumps erupted all over your body just at the slow and suggestive tone of his voice.

You smiled. You might’ve even squealed a little, to his amusement at the idea and you wanted with all your might to not sound that desperate. If the passionate sex you just had was any indication of the rest of your sex life, by all means, you couldn’t wait to get more.

“And when it’s this next time going to be?” You dared yourself to ask.

The mischievous and playful tone in your voice came out of nowhere, it was completely unintended but the smirk you got in return made something between your legs tingle.

“You, beautiful goddess,” He whispered, teasing your lips and making you hold your breath in anticipation, “you are going to be the death of me.”


End file.
